


Ichimatsus Bizarre Adventure

by KakyoinGod



Category: EXO (Band), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Snot, slug kin! ichimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakyoinGod/pseuds/KakyoinGod
Summary: Slug kin Ichimatsu goes out for a walk in the rain, but who does he find?





	Ichimatsus Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Ichimatsu had always been a lonely child. Every day was filled with a longing to be something he could not possibly be. He sighed and looked up at the sky, wishing his limbs would all fuse into his body. He had no need for the unnecessary appendages. He wanted to transform. 

Ichimatsu wanted to be a slug. To him, there would be no greater pleasure than to finally become a mollusc. 

Sighing heavily, he rose, hating that he needed his limbs in order to move effectively. He headed back into his house grimacing every time he felt his arms swing slightly. Once back inside, he went into their shared bedroom, tactfully avoiding his 5 brothers and settled down, immediately wrapping himself up in a blanket, and restricting his unwanted limbs. As he relaxed he felt his eyes close, and he began to drift into sleep.

A sharp kick to his side pulled Ichimatsu from his slumber. Groaning he sat up and glared at his attacker, only to realise it was a sleeping Osomatsu. Looking around the room he realised his brothers were all asleep. 

The pitter-patter of rain on the window caught his attention, and he unwrapped himself from his blanket and walked silently over to the window, and looked at the wet streets, that familiar feeling of longing washing over him once more. Ichimatsu’s rumbling stomach pulled him from his thoughts, and he left the window, and went downstairs into the kitchen. After raiding the fridge for some lettuce, he sat at the table silently eating while listening to the soothing sound of the rain. 

Letting his feet carry him, he stood up, and walked to his front door. He briefly considered putting his shoes on, but decided he wanted to feel the wet ground against his feet. It was as close as he could get to having his whole body as one, moving against the ground, after all.

Stepping outside and feeling the rain on his body, Ichimatsu began to relax. He wandered to the local park, a small smile on his face. As he approached the park he saw a relatively large muddy puddle. Glancing around nervously, he determined he was the only person around, a twinge going through him from having to refer to himself using “human” terms. 

Crouching at the edge of the puddle, and having another cautionary check of his surroundings, he leaned forwards, inhibitions forgotten as he rolled in the muddy puddle. 

His entire body being moist and against the ground feels perfect to Ichimatsu. He’s enjoying himself so much that he doesn’t notice another figure approaching him. He hears a noise behind him and freezes, slowly turning around, the colour fades from his face as he realises there is a man standing at the edge of the puddle, giggling at him. He begins to wonder how long the man has been there, but shock and embarrassment prevent him from questioning him, and he sits slack jawed in horror while staring at him.

Once the man’s giggling subsided, he smiles at Ichimatsu, and apologises then asks if he’s okay. His voice pulls Ichimatsu out of his shocked state and he looks up to meet the man’s eyes. He slowly stands up, his now wet and muddy clothes clinging unpleasantly to his skin, and he shivers. The man smiled kindly, and extends a hand towards Ichimatsu, which he shyly accepts. 

He is lead through the park, in the opposite direction from his home, but is too nervous and embarrassed to ask the man to stop and go the other direction. 

As they walked out of the park and through the streets, he finally got a glimpse of the man’s face. It looked oddly familiar, perhaps they had met before. But one thing stood out, Ichimatsu was certain he had never seen anyone this beautiful before. Even Totoko couldn’t hold a candle to his beauty. His intent staring caused the man to turn and give him a questioning glance and soft smile that made Ichimatsu’s heart race. They arrive at a house in a part of town Ichimatsu didn’t know existed, glancing around, the entire neighbourhood looked expensive.

The man unlocked the door and gestured Ichimatsu inside, the lights causing him to squint slightly. At the houses entrance were a collection of ugly shoes, causing him to wrinkle his nose in distaste. Silently cursing rich people and their ability to waste money on unnecessary or ugly items. 

The owner of said ugly shoes muttered something that sounded like a request for him to wait there so Ichimatsu stood at the entrance, letting his eyes adjust and his body warm up after being outside for so long. 

The man returned after a short amount of time with a towel and some spare clothes, which Ichimatsu accepted gratefully.

Once Ichimatsu was dried and changed, he was informed that the man’s name was Byun Baekhyun. This name was definitely familiar to him, as he had heard it from his idol obsessed brother Choromatsu on previous occasions. 

In the light he could better make out Baekhyun’s face. The first thing he noticed was his nose, and how perfect it was. Especially his nostrils, small, even and kidney bean shaped. If there was such a thing as perfect nostrils, they were owned by Byun Baekhyun. As he observed his nostrils he noticed a small bead of snot drip out of one, he became transfixed on Baekhyun’s snot, slowly leaking out of his perfect nostril. 

Baekhyun seemed to notice his staring and apologised before quickly blowing his nose, and turning back to his task of tea making, not before throwing his used tissue at the trashcan, and missing. Apparently he didn’t notice this, and Ichimatsu walked silently over to the discarded snot rag, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

As soon as he was out of the kitchen he unwrapped Baekhyun’s snotty tissue and examined the contents. Clear and viscous. Ichimatsu prodded it curiously, enjoying how it stuck to his finger. Getting more adventurous he licked it, finding the slightly salty flavour not entirely unpalatable. He went back to playing with the snot with his fingers, and had an idea. 

Slugs are covered in mucus. Naturally, he should be too.

He experimentally wiped the tissue on his hand, the snot forming a small coating. Once again he was too engrossed in his questionable activities to notice Baekhyun standing behind him, eyeing him curiously. 

As Baekhyun coughed behind him Ichimatsu turned around, desperately trying to think of a good excuse for his behaviour. At this moment Baekhyun seemed to suffer an unexpected sneeze, lacking sufficient time to produce another tissue, he covered his mouth and nose with his hand, coating it in a mix of saliva and mucus. Ichimatsu didn’t hear his apologies as he was too focused on Baekhyun’s moist hand. 

Without thinking Ichimatsu grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and brought the slender fingers to his mouth, and licked the spit snot combination. Seeing that Baekhyun was offering little resistance he continued to lick his hand, growing bolder and eventually sucking on one of his perfectly sculpted fingers. 

Baekhyun inhales sharply, biting his lip as he stares at Ichimatsu, who finally looks up from Baekhyun’s hand, embarrassment hitting him once again. To add to the discomfort, he seems to have become aroused by the situation. Blushing furiously he began to spit out words in some desperate attempt to defuse the situation. Avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes and staring downwards, he noticed a bulge in Baekhyun’s pants, and he stopped rambling aimlessly, wondering why anyone would have become aroused in such a situation. 

Baekhyun sniffled and wiped his hand on his shirt, before leading Ichimatsu into his bedroom. He instructed Ichimatsu to take his clothes off, to which he complied, shyly covering himself. He lay on the bed, and unexpectedly, Baekhyun sneezed on him. Ichimatsu stared at him questioningly as Baekhyun began to rub the fluids into his skin. 

Ichimatsu drew a shuddering breath at the sensation, unsure what to make of the situation. However, he knew one thing; it felt _good_ and it felt right. The areas that became covered with moist mucus made him feel more comfortable with his body. 

Baekhyun allowed his snot to leak out of his nose and onto Ichimatsu’s skin, which he rubbed in diligently. The growing arousal only added to the intensity of the situation. 

Baekhyun turned his attention to Ichimatsu’s nether regions, and Ichimatsu became self conscious, after all, he had a chode. Ironically the most slug-like part of his body was his penis. 

A glob of snot landed on his penis, and he shuddered as Baekhyun rubbed it in while looking into his eyes,. Waves of pleasure surged through Ichimatsu, the feeling of being covered in snot while having his dick played with was amazing. 

He heard Baekhyun mutter under his breath, and the contact stopped. Looking up, he saw Baekhyun was taking his shirt off, his raised arms giving a glimpse of his armpit, and Ichimatsu briefly wondered how they would smell. He then began to remove his jeans, embarrassment caused Ichimatsu to look away. Despite having seen his brothers naked many times this was _different_. 

Ichimatsu thought Baekhyun was gorgeous with, his broad 47cm shoulders and small cute nipples. His total of 16 moles formed a constellation on his body. Ichimatsu was pulled out of his thoughts by Baekhyun placing Ichimatsu’s legs around his hips. 

Ichimatsu looked questioningly into his eyes, and Baekhyun smiled comfortingly. 

Baekhyun blew his nose into his hand, a thick coating of mucus coating his delicate fingers, and after checking with Ichimatsu a final time, slipped a snot coated finger into Ichimatsu’s ass, causing him to writhe with discomfort. 

Baekhyun spat on his hand and rubbed his saliva into Ichimatsu’s torso, hoping to help the boy relax. At the new moisture he began to relax, and the probing finger was able to go deeper. Unexpectedly, another finger was added, causing Ichimatsu to cry out in surprise, but he quickly relaxed. Baekhyun’s movements were gentle, and the snot proved to be good lubrication. 

The intruding fingers found Ichimatsu’s sweet spot, causing him to all but scream. He arched his back violently. Never before had he experienced such pleasure. 

Suddenly the fingers were withdrawn from his gaping hole, and Baekhyun positioned himself so that his dick was at Ichimatsu’s entrance. He blew his nose once more, as well as spitting a large globule into his hand, and coated his dick in the fluids. 

Baekhyun slowly pushed his mucus coated penis into Ichimatsu’s ass. Hissing with pain Ichimatsu grabbed onto Baekhyun’s 47cm (!) shoulders, digging his nails into the perfect skin. 

As Baekhyun slid all the way into Ichimatsu, he stopped and kissed him softly. Ichimatsu slowly began to relax and the pain began to subside.

“Ichimatsu. We are one,” muttered Baekhyun lovingly, as he began to rock his hips into the John Arbuckle ripoff. 

Ichimatsu let out a moan of pleasure, and Baekhyun began to move his hips faster, as snot continually dripped from his beautiful nose onto Ichimatsu’s bare stomach. 

He began to feel a heat in his stomach and pounded into Ichimatsu, earning more moans from the boy. He pushed as deep into Ichimatsu as possible and released his semen into him, causing the other to cum as well, coating himself in cum.

Sighing blissfully, Baekhyun pulled out, and went to collect tissues to clean himself and his partner. 

Ichimatsu still in his post orgasm high could feel the cum leaking out of him, and realised it was like he was secreting mucus.

Baekhyun was helping him be closer to being like a true slug.

**Author's Note:**

> every sentence pushed me closer to death


End file.
